


The adventures of 4 and X

by WhatIsAmnesia



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: -slams fist on table- bring 4 and X's cool bro relationship back 2k18, 4 (2008), Friendship, Gen, Math, bros being bros, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsAmnesia/pseuds/WhatIsAmnesia
Summary: Gonna probably have more chapters of varying lengths depending on how I feel.No shipping, I respect every shipper but I prefer to not ship these two together.





	1. What is my worth?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my girlfriend when we were riding the train to a park today. We wrote a sentence each and went back and forth. I cleaned it up so it could be read smoother though.
> 
> Sorta references stuff that happens in this old old episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2TYyUftI8k

There once was a little man named X who didn't know what he was worth. He went and asked his friend 4 to help him find out. 4, a man who loved simple algebra, was more than glad to help X learn his value again. So 4 took X to the playground so he could teach him how to find his value again. However, 4 didn't want to confuse X if X found out that he was anything other than 7. You see, 4 had previously shown his value to be 7 before, but because X was a variable, things can change. So 4 sat X down on the grass and said,

"Look X, I know it's hard to not know your worth." He saw X look down in disappointment before continuing, "You spend 10 minutes finding your value one day only to find our that you're no longer worth the same thing the next." X looked close to crying before 4 said "But that's what makes you so special X! As a variable you have the ability to change and become new things! I never get to experience that as a constant." X looked up and smiled at 4, but then looked confused.

"But then what happens if I multiply myself with another X?" 4, eager to begin teaching some new algebra, squared X. X screamed and started frantically waving his limbs around.

"Shhh shhh, it'll be okay, quadratics are just another part of who you are," said 4. X stopped squirming around after a bit but asked 

"What did you DO?!"

"It's middlementary my dear X, I multiplied you by X! You are now X times more valuable than you were before!" 4 kept blathering on about the smaller nuisances that no middlementary student would be able to get.

"B-but why is that TWO flying above my head???" X interrupted. 4 stopped talking and glared at X for a second before snapping back into teaching mode and answered

"It's not flying above your head, it's hovering right above your left shoulder to tell everyone that you are squared!"

"Will it go away?" X asked hesitantly. 4 replied

"Only if you find your square root. Now lets go find it."

"Alright." X said, still a little nervous. So the two set off to find a good place to work out X's square root, 4 explaining what it was the whole while.


	2. X meets 4 again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X catches up with 4 after he comes back from... where ever he was.

It was the night after BFB 10, 4 and X were lying down on the ground, looking up at the stars.  


"Hey 4 look!" X exclaimed, "It's the Big Dipper!" X eagerly pointed up to the constellation. 4 looked at where X was pointing but noticed something weird about the constellation.  


"Wait... Where is Dubhe?" X looked at 4, perplexed as 4 continued "You know, the star at the very right of the Big Dipper?"  


"Oooh..." X thought for a second before shrugging, "Someone must have taken it. But at least the Little Dipper is safe!" 4 looked up and indeed, the Little Dipper was still there in all it's little glory.  


"Hmmm" 4 frowned and thought for a second before he got an idea. The blue number stretched all the way up to the Big Dipper and revived Dubhe to put it back where it belonged. As 4 got back X jumped up and shouted  


"Oh wow, 4! You fixed the Big Dipper!" X gave 4 a big squeaky hug.  


"It's nothing X, the Little Dipper shouldn't be without the Big Dipper." 4 pat X on the back and they lied back down to continue stargazing.

* * *

"...Hey, 4?"  


"Yes, X?"  


"Are we ever going to get back to the equation playground?" 4 sighed.  


"I don't think so." X frowned and just kept staring at the sky. 4 looked over at X, he knew that it was hard on X, leaving math land was leaving everything behind. But 4 knew that X was going to be ostracized by all the other numbers. X was too young to deal with it and 4 knew that it was better to let X be here with all these other objects, even if 4 didn't care for any of them himself. "Lets not think about that place anymore, besides, it's not too bad, you have me!" X gave 4 a small smile but then said

"But don't you miss anybody?" 4 quickly said

"no"

"bu-"

"X." 4 interrupted "I don't miss anyone there, I don't NEED anyone cause I have you. I've known you since we were concepts!" He flung his arms out for emphasis, "You're pretty much my brother in all but set and that's enough for me." X started to tear up.

"Awww" X went to hug 4 but 4 swiftly screeched X to break the mood


End file.
